<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950777">Forbidden Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mega Man - Freeform, OCxCannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the year 20XX, robots are running amok on the streets, destroying everything in their way! Its up to Mega Man to save the world, during this time two robots or shall I say one robot and a alien met under unlikely circumstances Aayala a alien from planet Kepler has been crashed landed on this earth with no knowledge and Elec Man a regular everyday robot living in Mega City working hard at the local Power Plant when he saw the pod, he takes her home, and she is living a regular life but could they work out a relationship somehow? Even with all this chaos going around them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elec Man/Aayala</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story has a similar title to my original fic, and was originally built when I was a little girl but remade into what this is now, and hopefully you'll enjoy this revamped version of Forbidden Love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal but peaceful day, in Mega City the birds were chirping the sun was setting and another day of Fighting Dr. Wily was concluded for Mega Man, he walked home and decided to lay down. Meanwhile Elec Man was taking a nap and was awoke by Dr. Light telling him to get some groceries and he groans as he got up. He didn't want to be irresponsible so he went ahead, and got up from his nap to do what his father-- er creator said. So as he walked to the store a loud crash was heard and he turned to the source and saw a pod and a girl was inside it, he quickly looked towards her with shocked eyes and scared tones in his voice as he rushed over to try and open the pod with both hands he was eager to get her open and free from the burdens of the pod, as he tried to open the pod the pod hit him in the face as he backed tp the floor in pain, he was in pain as the pod opened, he tried his best to get up but his eye hurt like hell, and once he got up he noticed the female staring straight at him with a scared look.</p><p>"⏃⍀⟒ ⊬⍜⎍ ⍜☍?" She asked as she was confused.</p><p>"What?" Elec Man didn't understand Aayala at all.</p><p>"⊬⍜⎍ ☊⏃⋏'⏁ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀⌇⏁⏃⋏⎅ ⋔⟒? ⍙⊑⊬ ☊⏃⋏'⏁ ⊬⍜⎍ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀⌇⏁⏃⋏⎅ ⋔⟒ ⏃⏁ ⏃⌰⌰?" Aayala asked.</p><p>"I don't hold on." Elec Man went to get a piece of paper.</p><p>"Here write on this, this is called a piece of paper." Elec Man said, Aayala take's the piece of paper and wrote really sloppily on it.</p><p>"𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓶 𝓘?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh so you know english?" Elec Man asked as Aayala nodded as she then wrote again. Elec Man waited patiently for the next words.</p><p>"𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓭𝓲𝓭𝓷'𝓽 𝓪𝓷𝓼𝔀𝓮𝓻 𝓶𝔂 𝓺𝓾𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷. 𝓦𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓪𝓶 𝓘?" Aayala asked.</p><p>Elec Man sighed as she then smiled. "You're in Mega City on earth."</p><p>Elec man got up and dusted himself off before walking off, yet he felt like he should take the girl with him. He walked back and took the girl.</p><p>"Elec Man, is my name, and you are?" Elec Man asked.</p><p><strong>"𝓐𝓪𝔂𝓪𝓵𝓪, 𝓐𝓪𝔂𝓪𝓵𝓪 𝓥𝓪𝓵𝓮𝓷𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓮" </strong>Aayala said as Elec Man sweeps her off her feet to take her home smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elec man walks home with Aayala, and he teaches her how to SPEAK English and With the help of Elec Man's brother Fire Man she dance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                 <em><strong>Lyrics to The Git Up by Blanco Brown (2019)</strong></em></p><p>             Elec Man walked with Aayala back to Light Labs and while he was on the way there he kept staring at her, but he looked at Aayala she was busy being herself, a blush formed on his face <em>Pull it together, Elec…</em> He thought as he made his way back to his house Dr. Light wasn't there, he's probably out grocery shopping. So Elec didn't worry, after a while he turned to Aayala and smiled.</p><p>“Are you ready to learn English?” Elec Man asked Aayala nodded, the electric bolt user smiled as he blushed, <em>Elec Man pull yourself together, you just met her!</em> Elec Man thought some more as he made it to the house. Once he made it he was greeted with his brothers and father, or creator. And he realized he forgot to buy milk he groaned, as he turned to his father. “Dr. Light, I’m sorry but I forgot to buy milk! I’ll go back out.” Elec Man said as Dr. Light nodded. Elec Man bid farewell to his brothers, and left. Aayala looked down and before she was able to escape off back outside the house to go with Elec Man, one of his brothers Fire Man grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in her eyes, she tensed up at the action.</p><p>"So what's your plan with mah brother? Are you planning to abduct him?" Fire Man asked as Aayala became increasingly pissed, she wanted to say something, anything but she's a little scared to do so, so she just shook her head, this only fueled the Fire Man. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Tongue got your tongue? Bomb Man bit your fucking tongue off because he's a mutant blaaaaaaaarg!" Fire Man said as Bomb Man looked pretty pissed off, Guts Man chuckled.</p><p>Aayala tried her best to talk even though she prefers not to do so, because she doesn't know English at all and to risk her being made fun of she tried to move but Fire Man squirmed a little, and made her budge there, the two looked at one another before Fire Man blushed as he then looked at her Red eyes romantically this moment was interrupted by Dr. Light who cleared his throat. "Guys, leave her some space," He said as he walked over to Aayala, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've never seen you around here, do you live somewhere else?" Dr. Light asked, as looked at Aayala. As if he was examining her under a microscope, she felt as though Dr. Light was trying to get her to speak. She refused to speak and rightfully so. "Not Much of a talker eh?" Dr. Light asked, Aayala nodded.</p><p>"Anyways, I have to go. I'm planning to work on another line of Robot Masters." Dr. Light disappeared to work on something. Suddenly Fire man smirked and leaves, as Aayala was blushing. Elec Man walked in. With some Milk and he looked at her blushing deeply. <em>Elec Man she's just a friend... Calm down she's a friend... </em>Elec Man walked over to her, and sighed. And smiled towards her. "Alright let's go ahead and teach you how to speak english." Elec Man said. Fire man snapped his head towards to them. "Can I help?" He asked. </p><p>"Sure, all the help is appreciated." Elec Man said as Fire Man smiled "Alright! I'm ready, I'll teach her a song!"</p><p>"<em>Right now</em><br/><em>I just need you to get real loose</em><br/><em>Get comfortable</em><br/><em>Grab your loved ones or grab your love partner</em><br/><em>And if you're by yourself no worries</em><br/><em>Just follow after me</em>"  Fire Man grabbed her hands and started to dance with her, and she danced as Elec Man watched with disinterest have they forgotten about him? Elec man continued to monitor Fire Man's movements and made sure nothing fishy is going on there.</p><p>"<em>Gon' and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie</em><br/><em>Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em</em><br/><em>Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em><br/><em>Take it to the left now and dip with it</em><br/><em>Gon' throw down, take a sip with it</em><br/><em>Now lean back put your hips in it (whoo, whoo, whoo) let's have some fun</em>" Fire Man twirled Aayala as he then hugged her. Elec Man is unsure how this would teach her how to speak English but for some strange reason... Its working Aayala is speaking a little English. Although an improvement from her old situation...</p><p>"<em>To the left, to the left now (to the left, to the left)</em><br/><em>To the right to the right (to the right)</em><br/><em>Now take your left hand and put it on your side (put it on your side)</em><br/><em>Go on, roll your shoulders (roll your shoulders)</em><br/><em>Do the slip and slide (do the slip and slide)</em><br/><em>This next part's my favorite part 'cause its time to shine</em>"</p><p>"Aayala, try and follow me sing the next verse!" Fire Man shouts as Elec Man growled, what's this he's feeling? He doesn't know and he doesn't care. All he's concerned about was Aayala and protecting her, from this cruel cruel world, yet his eyes landed on Cut Man who was watching from the sidelines, Cut Man was busy analyzing Aayala and trying to figure out if she's a human or a robot, Elec Man, horrified decided to monitor Cut Man more.</p><p>"<em>Gon' and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie</em><br/><em>Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em</em><br/><em>Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em><br/><em>Take it to the left now and dip with it</em><br/><em>Gon' throw down, take a sip with it</em><br/><em>Now lean back put your hips in it (it's simple, you can do it)</em>" Aayala danced to the music and sang, she was now happy to let lose once and awhile as one might call it. Fire Man wasn't that bad as she thought he was just being playful and nice and he smiled at her singing the next verse.</p><p>"<em>Slide to the left, slide to the right</em><br/><em>Now cool down, have a good time</em><br/><em>Slide to the left, slide to the right</em><br/><em>Do the butterfly and have a good time</em><br/><em>'Round, 'round, 'round and 'round you go</em><br/><em>It's time to show out right now and take it to the floor</em>" Fire Man twirled as he then danced some more, Elec Man was having a hard time keeping an eye and Cut Man and Fire Man. As he sighed. Fire Man does the tango.</p><p>"<em>Gon' and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie</em><br/><em>Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em</em><br/><em>Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em><br/><em>Take it to the left now and dip with it</em><br/><em>Gon' throw down, take a sip with it</em><br/><em>Now lean back put your hips in it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em>" Fire Man danced softly smiling as he then twirled her to the floor.</p><p>"<em>Take it down now, take it, take it down now</em><br/><em>Take it down now, take it, take it down now</em><br/><em>(To the right)</em><br/><em>Bring it up now, bring it, bring it up now</em><br/><em>Bring it up now, bring it, bring it up now</em><br/><em>(To the front)</em><br/><em>Take it down and crisscross</em><br/><em>Bring it up now crisscross</em><br/><em>(To the back)</em><br/><em>Do whatever you like right here (get down)</em><br/><em>Just have fun</em>" Aayala sang somehow her English was developed well, Although she knew her species learn fast she looked at Elec Man. </p><p>"<em>Gon' and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie</em><br/><em>Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em</em><br/><em>Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em><br/><em>Take it to the left now and dip with it</em><br/><em>Gon' throw down, take a sip with it</em><br/><em>Now lean back put your hips in it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em>" Fire man smiled again as he danced around smiled and danced some more.</p><p>"<em>Uh, that was not so bad, that was that, that was not so bad, was it? (hey)</em><br/><em>That was not so bad, that-that, that was not so bad, was it?</em><br/><em>That was not so bad, that was-that was not so bad, was it? (hey)</em><br/><em>That was not so bad, that was not so bad, was it?</em>" Aayala stared at Elec Man and grabbed him to dance, he was caught off guard.</p><p>"<em>Gon' and do the 2 step then cowboy boogie</em><br/><em>Grab your sweetheart and spin out with 'em</em><br/><em>Do the hoedown and get into it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em><br/><em>Take it to the left now and dip with it</em><br/><em>Gon' throw down, take a sip with it</em><br/><em>Now lean back put your hips in it (whoo, whoo, whoo)</em>" Elec Man, Aayala and Fire Man sang as they finished dancing. </p><p>"Alright Aayala, hopefully you can speak a little english." Elec Man said.</p><p>"Speak English, I can." Aayala joked as Elec Man smiled, Elec Man blushed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>